creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
L'Inferno viaggia sulle rotaie
Era notte fonda, finalmente stavo per tornare a Tokyo. L’azienda mi aveva mandato a Kyoto per un meeting di lavoro con l’alta dirigenza. Dopo due anni di duro lavoro avevo finalmente ultimato il mio progetto ed ottenuto la promozione tanto auspicata. Ancora qualche ora e avrei potuto finalmente ricongiungermi con la mia famiglia. La mia carrozza non era particolarmente affollata. In totale c’erano cinque passeggeri (incluso me stesso), tutti distanziati. Un ragazzo e una ragazza si scambiavano effusioni; un uomo in giacca e cravatta dall’aria impegnata digitava freneticamente con il suo portatile assorto nel suo lavoro; infine un signore sulla sessantina leggeva un giornale con aria da intellettuale. Il tempo passava, ero stanco ma non abbastanza da avere sonno, così presi il mio iPod e sfogliai la mia playlist. Alla fine la scelta cadde su “Little Green Bag” di George Baker. Potevo finalmente rilassarmi appoggiando la testa al freddo finestrino del treno. Ero lì a gustarmi il ritorno, troppo stanco per pensare, poco stanco per dormire. Osservavo le luci sfrecciare nell’oscurità accompagnato da buona musica. “Lookin' back on the track for a little green bag, Got to find just the kind or I'm losin' my mind Out of sight in the night out of sight in the day, Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way. Out of sight in the night out of sight in the day, Lookin' back on the track gonna do it my way. Lookin' back Lookin' for some happiness But there is only loneliness to find Jump to the left, turn to the right Lookin' upstairs, lookin' behind, yeah!“ Una mano si posò d’improvviso sulla mia spalla, mi girai di scatto interrompendo la riproduzione. “Mi scusi signore, devo chiederle di favorire il biglietto”. Tolsi le cuffiette, infilai una mano nella giacca e porsi il biglietto al controllore. “Le auguro una buona serata signore”. Il controllore proseguì verso gli altri passeggeri, feci per rimettermi le cuffie ma ritrovai improvvisamente il sonno. Appoggiai la testa allo schienale e caddi tra le braccia di Morfeo. Ebbi un incubo. Sognai lo stesso treno con gli stessi passeggeri. Ad un certo punto la porta della carrozza davanti si aprì di scatto emanando un forte bagliore rosso. Gli altri passeggeri scomparvero diventando cenere. Il controllore posò nuovamente la mano sulla mia spalla, mi girai verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi neri e una bocca che occupava metà della sua faccia: “Mi scusi signore devo chiederle di mostrarmi il biglietto per l’inferno!”. Poi un violento stridio. Mi svegliai di soprassalto con il cuore che pulsava violentemente dentro al mio petto. Non so per quanto ho dormito, ero ancora scosso dall’incubo. So solo che lo stridio era reale, probabilmente il treno aveva cambiato binario. Avevo un lancinante mal di testa, le luci nella mia carrozza erano spente, le altre persone erano sparite. Preso dal panico guardai fuori dal finestrino: era ancora notte, le luci urbane erano completamente scomparse lasciando spazio ad un inquietante paesaggio desolato. Solo alberi dal verde spento e un cielo oscuro sovrastato da una luna particolarmente grossa, non l’avevo mai vista così vicina alla terra. Quanto avevo dormito? Avevo perso la fermata? Eppure Tokyo era il capolinea, non potevano ripartire. Controllai l’ora sul mio cellulare, il display segnava 00:00. Era impossibile che fosse l’orario esatto in quanto ero partito alle tre del mattino e dubitai assai di aver dormito così tante ore, il mio cellulare si sarà sicuramente guastato. Ero comunque da solo in un vagone di un treno diretto verso l’ignoto in un’imprecisata ora della notte. Aspettai pazientemente di scorgere una fermata dal finestrino ma nulla, il medesimo paesaggio oscuro scorreva fuori dall’abitacolo, nessuna stazione, solo alberi e montagne. Non so per quanto ho aspettato: minuti, ore? Il display del dispositivo era sempre fermo a 00:00. Incominciò ad assalirmi il panico. Digitai il numero della mia ragazza, non so perché lo feci o quale aiuto speravo di ottenere ma non c’era campo. Una voce umana mi sarebbe stata di conforto in mezzo a questa fredda solitudine circoscritta in fredde pareti metalliche. Decisi allora di esplorare le altre carrozze, qualche altro passeggero o qualcuno del personale avrebbe saputo indicarmi la tratta in cui stava viaggiando il treno. La porta posteriore era bloccata, vani furono i tentativi di forzarla, era come se dall’altra parte qualcuno avesse posto un oggetto come leva per bloccarla. Provai a guardare dal vetro ma il vagone era di un buio sovrannaturale. Iniziò a pervadermi il terrore: sono claustrofobico. Corsi verso la porta anteriore, anch’essa era bloccata. Ma il vagone era leggermente più luminoso: potevo scorgere delle persone sedute. Provai a battere i pugni sul vetro e a farmi sentire da loro. Al punto da arrivare a gridare e a farmi sanguinare le nocche… dall’altra parte nessuna risposta. Erano tutti lì, fermi, come pietrificati. Li osservai meglio, c’era qualcosa di strano in loro ma non riuscivo a capire cosa, era come se la loro anatomia fosse diversa, gli arti sembravano più lunghi rispetto a quelli di un uomo comune. Cosa stava succedendo? Cercai di calmarmi, stavo andando in ventilazione. Prima o poi il treno si sarebbe fermato, non importava dove. Fosse stato anche dall’altra parte del Giappone volevo solo scendere da quel treno. Ma le ore passavano e il treno continuava la sua corsa. Ero pronto a giurare che fosse passato un giorno, ma non potevo affermarlo dato che fuori dal vetro era sempre notte e non avevo modo di guardare l’ora. Stavo forse impazzendo? Aspettai ancora e ancora seduto al mio posto. I morsi della fame incominciarono a dilaniarmi lo stomaco mentre la gola si faceva sempre più secca dalla sete. E se il treno non si fosse più fermato? Non sarei rimasto lì a morire di fame. Ma cosa potevo fare? Come potevo scendere da un treno in corsa? Ma certo! La leva d’emergenza. Provai a tirarla con tutte le mie forza ma non si smuoveva di mezzo centimetro. Merda, anche l’ultima speranza era ormai andata a farsi fottere. Questo treno sarebbe diventato la mia tomba. Piansi, piansi disperatamente. La mia famiglia, non sapevano nemmeno dov’ero, la mia ragazza…cosa staranno pensando? Si saranno preoccupati? Mi staranno cercando. Anche se fosse come potevano sapere dove mi trovavo se era ignoto anche a me stesso? Ero spacciato. Guardai il tettino del treno, una folle idea mi balenò in testa. Potevo salire sul tetto del treno in corsa e tentare di raggiungere il vagone anteriore, là avrei potuto ricongiungermi con gli altri passeggeri e trovare un modo per fermare il treno, se ero fortunato anche del cibo e dell’acqua. Il treno non andava ad una velocità particolarmente elevata, tuttavia non ero un eroe di un film d’azione e per di più soffrivo di vertigini. La scelta era restare qui a morire di morte certa o salire sul tetto andando in contro ad una morte probabile. Optai a malincuore di salire sul tetto del treno. Una folata di vento si era abbattuta sulla mia faccia. Riuscii goffamente ad aggrapparmi alla superficie. Per quanto poteva andare lento era pur sempre un treno, bastava la minima distrazione o un appoggio sbagliato e sarei stato sbalzato via. Avanzavo piano piano. Avevo l’adrenalina al massimo, mi ero già pentito della mia scelta, ma oramai non valeva la pena tornare indietro. Non so come feci ma riuscii ad arrivare all’altro vagone e ad aprire il tettino. Mi lasciai cadere violentemente dentro. Un po’ acciaccato mi rialzai. Nel vagone non c’era più nessuno, dove erano finiti i passeggeri seduti? Possibile che avessi fatto tutta quella fatica per trovarmi nella stessa situazione di prima? Notai che la porta che conduceva al prossimo vagone era socchiusa. C’era una strana creatura nascosta dalla penombra, la forma era umana ma aveva qualcosa di diverso: le proporzioni erano strane ed era curvo. Mi stava fissando, anche se non riuscivo ad intravederne gli occhi. Quando mi avvicinai verso l’essere per capire meglio cosa fosse si allontanò, chiudendosi dietro la porta. Corsi per raggiungerlo inseguendolo per diverse carrozze. Mano a mano che proseguivo il treno si faceva sempre più buio e sempre più vecchio e trasandato. In nessun vagone c’era passeggero alcuno tranne quel misterioso individuo. Non so quanti vagoni percorsi ma giunsi improvvisamente ad una porta diversa con la scritta “Vagone Ristorante”. Cibo! Finalmente potevo mangiare, avrei pensato più tardi al misterioso fuggitivo e a come fermare il treno. Entrai nel vagone: qui l’oscurità era più fitta degli altri che avevo precedentemente attraversato. Non riuscivo a vedere un palmo dal naso. Il pavimento era bagnato e percepivo un familiare odore metallico. Come sottofondo potevo udire un brusio. Come il rumore che fanno i cani quando masticano. Un frenetico crescendo di mascelle intente a triturare della carne. D’improvviso si accesero le luci e feci i conti con un orrore raccapricciante. Il pavimento era pieno di sangue, delle orribili creature senza occhi e dalla gigantesca bocca stavano mangiando freneticamente dei resti umani: arti smembrati, interiora, organi… Nel frattempo io ero al centro della sala completamente paralizzato dalla paura. Avevano le iridi degli occhi completamente nere. Restai immobile per qualche minuto, gli esseri erano troppo presi a divorare i corpi per badare a me. Provai a fare un passo avanti ma le creature subito smisero di mangiare e si girarono verso di me ruggendo. Corsi subito verso la fine del vagone e continuai a correre. Quanto erano veloci? Mi avrebbero raggiunto? Sarei morto sbranato da quei cosi? Il mio cervello non riusciva neppure ad elaborare queste domande, era troppo preso dall’istinto di sopravvivenza. Dietro di me sentivo i ruggiti farsi sempre più vicini. Attraversavo un vagone dopo l’altro sapendo dentro me che sarei presto arrivato ad un punto cieco. La mia speranza era quella di arrivare alla cabina di comando e barricarmi lì. Sfortunatamente la cabina era dalla parte opposta e di conseguenza giunsi alla coda del treno. Dopo l’ultimo vagone c’era una specie di balconcino esterno affacciato sulla splendida vista delle rotaie. Innanzi a me si presentò un altro bivio: “Una morte dolorosa sbranato vivo dalle creature o una morte lenta gettandomi da un treno in corsa”. Questa volta non mi soffermai molto: saltai! Buio. “Mi scusi signore, devo chiederle di favorire il biglietto”. Cosa? Aprii gli occhi, avevo una mano posata sulla spalla. Era il controllore, allora era tutto uno stramaledettissimo sogno. Rivolsi lui un sorriso ed estrassi il biglietto, lui ricambiò per cortesia e me lo restituì. “Le auguro una buona serata signore”. Mi asciugai il sudore, feci un respiro profondo e estratto il mio iPod non mi presi nemmeno la briga di controllare l’ultima canzone selezionata che schiacciai play. La riproduzione riprese esattamente da dove si era fermata l’ultima volta. “Lookin' for some happiness But there is only loneliness to find Jump to the left, turn to the right Lookin' upstairs, lookin' behind“. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Maledizioni